Certain water heaters operate such that water within the water heater's tank is heated to a set temperature. Generally, a user can select the set temperature using a dial or other input on the water heater. Heat pump water heaters are gaining broader acceptance as a more economic and ecologically-friendly alternative to electric water heaters. Heat pump water heaters include a sealed system for heating water to the set temperature. Certain heat pump water heaters also include a supplemental or auxiliary heating element for heating water. Sealed systems are generally more efficient than auxiliary heating elements.
A typical sealed system includes a compressor, a condenser, a throttling device, and an evaporator. These components operate in a closed loop to manipulate a refrigerant. The refrigerant in turn exchanges energy with water in the tank of the water heater, heating the water.
As consumer demand and government regulation continue to encourage the development of high efficiency, low energy appliances, improvements to presently known appliance designs are desired. In particular, increases in efficiency and decreases in energy usage of presently known water heater appliances are desired.